


La Petite Mort

by scathach1852



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scathach1852/pseuds/scathach1852
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP with a Post Shippuden age</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Petite Mort

I writhe and moan, grinding my hips into the mattress trying to find some purchase. My arms are above me held steady by these handcuffs that tighten when I strain against them;  my legs are held as well, bound to the footboard with rope as well. I find no ability to gain release by closing my legs to get the rest of the friction I need to push me over the edge.

 I hear movement behind me and I turn my head, but I am blind to his location due to my blindfold. I feel a sharp nip and his teeth biting into my shoulder and I moan his name and beg for the torture to be over.

“But it’s only starting…”

With that in my ear, he turns up the speed of the vibrator and walks away to grab another toy from the drawer. I start to scream as the toy assaults both my g-spot and my clit. It is more than I can take and I come screaming his name – spot s dancing before my eyes, shuddering in the aftermath.

I feel almost drunk; the aftermath of the orgasm slipping through my veins. I feel my lower back being kissed and I shiver from my still tender flesh. Another whimper escapes my mouth when I feel his hands rake down my sides with sharp gloves. The gentle scrape on my skin causes me to instantly become aroused again despite such a release.

With a chuckle in my ear the only conformation he is still there besides the gloved touch, I whimper and he kisses my lower back. “I will give you five minutes to recover…” Having heard that, he slowly pulls the toy out of me and I a low moan escapes me at the feeling of emptiness. I let my head hang down and hear my panting as I try to get my breath back for the next round. The only other thing I hear is his rustling in the drawer for whatever he decides to use next.

“Now this looks like fun. I know you liked this the last time.”

I swallow in the knowledge of what is to come. I nod because he knows me and my darkest desires that I can’t allow myself to voice. I bite my lower lip as the nipple clamps are attached and the pleasurable pain begins.  I feel his cock slide in, the head just teasing my entrance and then it’s gone. I shake my head at the loss and then feel myself stretched even more by the toy affectionately called the beast. Its girth is almost too much but he pulls the clamps at the same time he turns on the vibrator and I am lost in a world of sensation.  A moment later his cock is in my mouth and I suck it greedily, all the time wishing it was the cock in my mouth that was in my throbbing cunt.

As I shudder through another orgasm, I scream around his cock and the vibrations from it cause him to release in my mouth. I swallow and make a noise of protest as I feel him move off the bed.  A moment later the bed dips and the vibrator is removed and replaced with the thing I want most. His cock entered me one swift thrust of his hips. My inner walls rippled around him and gripped him tighter to keep him from leaving.  I felt him thrusting in and out, faster with each motion – his cock hit that sweet spot inside of me and I was helpless, unintelligible sounds falling from my lips.

“I’m drowning in your cunt…” I heard that in my ear and my body gave in; I fell off the edge with his name on my lips. Moments later, I felt his release – long and hot filling me. He kissed my back and undid my bonds. I collapsed into a seemingly boneless heap on the bed, exhausted and satiated.

I blinked as my eyes adjusted to the light in the room and looked at the clock amazed to see it’s three hours later. “Remind me never to buy you another one of his books again as a gift.”

 


End file.
